Alma musical
by Leina-chan
Summary: Maka tenía un alma musical, aunque ella no se diese cuenta y no entendiese nada de música.


_Bueno, después de siglos de haberme desaparecido, vengo con este pequeño "fragmento" de Soul Eater. Al principio no lo creía, pero es cierto lo que dicen de que la universidad te absorve la vida, y es por eso que mi tiempo libre es poco o nulo, y que solo tengo tiempo de escribir estas pequeñas cosas. Patético, lo sé._

_Pero quería escribir algo para ustedes, después de tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, así que pues... Aquí lo tienen. Espero que les guste, y lo disfruten._

_PD: Mudé mi blog a blogspot. Aquí les dejo el enlace por si quieren pasarse y comentar alguna de las cosas que subo: apoujol .blogspot . com . ar/ (Sacar los espacios)._

_Aviso que allí solamente subiré cosas que escriba. Ni dibujos, ni links ni nada por el estilo. Son los fragmentos de historias tal cual aparecen. Completos y todo. En fin, si no les queda claro, pasense y vean :)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Alma Musical.**

Maka tenía un alma musical, aunque ella no se diese cuenta y no entendiese nada de música. Pero la tenía, y era hermosa. Solía tocar la misma melodía, variando de tempo y cambiando la suavidad o dureza de sus notas. A Soul le encantaba aquella melodía, que cada día se hacía más fuerte y más dulce a sus oídos. Aún si Maka estaba enojada con él, y las notas se convertían en pequeñas armas que buscaban destruirlo; aún si las notas se volvían tristes y débiles, y rozaban su alma con tanta debilidad, que lo lastimaban; aún así, le encantaba.

La melodía de Maka era la favorita de Soul. No era ruidosa como la de Black Star, o monótona como la de Kid. No era inentendible como la de Crona, o relajante como la de Tsubaki. No era hiperactiva como la de Patty, o vanidosa como la de Liz. Era única, y Soul la conocía de memoria.

Solía esperar a que Maka se quedase concentrada leyendo un libro en el sillón, para sentarse frente al televisor y cerrar los ojos, escuchando las variaciones de los latidos del alma de ella, según la historia que estaba leyendo. Y es por eso, que muchas veces, cuando Maka no estaba, Soul encontraba la casa vacía, y con que necesitaba desesperadamente música. Pero no importaba cuanto Jazz pusiese en el tocadiscos, no era lo mismo. Porque justamente se le antojaba escuchar el sonido del alma de ella.

Pero si ella no estaba, él no podía sentirse completo, y muchas veces había intentado en vano darle materialidad a esa melodía con su piano. Y aunque tenía el concepto tan claro en su mente, cuando sus dedos se apoyaban sobre las blancas teclas del piano negro, todo sonaba mal. Los acordes no eran correctos, los movimientos estaban fuera de tiempo, y de un momento a otro, se encontraba con que la melodía no lo hacía vibrar y estremecerse como la de Maka. Y era en esos momentos que no comprendía por qué él era el músico y ella la que no entendía de música.

Por ello, había tomado una mala costumbre que lo estaba dejando en evidencia delante de todos. Solía observarla con detenimiento, mirarla a los ojos como si no pudiese perderse ni el mínimo detalle, y la gente empezaba a hablar a sus espaldas. No es que a él le importase, pero con el transcurrir de los días, empezó a darse cuenta de que su propia compañera se sonrojaba al notar su insistente mirada. Quizás no fuese demasiado listo, pero sabía que Maka se hacía la que leía y que se removía más de lo usual en el sillón cuando él se sentaba a su lado. Y sin embargo, no tuvo la intención de detenerse.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?—lo encaró ella una de esas veces, con las mejillas rojas como tomates y el libro entre sus piernas— Llevas mirándome cerca de una hora.

—¿De verdad? Creí que llevaba menos tiempo.

Soul no comprendió por qué no había terminado con el libro incrustado en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió ella, con las mejillas aún ardiendo, pero con una mirada preocupada—Llevas semanas mirándome como si no te atrevieses a preguntarme algo.

Dudó un momento antes de contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, la miró a los ojos fijamente, escuchando que la melodía del alma de ella, lo envolvía de forma tranquilizante y le acariciaba con dulzura. Y en cuanto notó aquello, comprendió la razón por la que no podía plasmar la musicalidad del alma de Maka en una partitura. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzase, Maka era Maka y no tenía ningún sustituto barato como su piano, o cualquier otra canción en el mundo. La melodía de Maka, no sólo contenía notas y acordes, también tenía sentimientos, pedazos de fragmentos que Soul nunca podría arrebatarle y pegarlos en una canción. No podía. Y la única forma que tenía de escuchar su canción favorita, era teniendo a Maka a su lado.

—Parece que no podré permitirte que te alejes de mi lado.

Ella parpadeó, confusa y tan inocente como solo ella podía ser.

—¿De qué hablas? No pienso irme a ningún lado.

Soul le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y se sentó en el sillón, dispuesto a ver la televisión mientras escuchaba el sonido de Maka de fondo.

—Definitivamente, es mi droga.

Si Maka no hubiese sido Maka, se hubiese quedado de piedra mirando a su compañero y entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. Pero Maka era Maka, y su ingenuo ser, pensó que estaba refiriéndose a la televisión.


End file.
